


Midnight Hour

by Anonymous



Series: Clowntown Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sharing a Bed, this can plausibly read as college-aged reddie, underage tag just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie and Richie share a bed on a camping trip. It gets out of hand.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Clowntown Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164656
Comments: 5
Kudos: 237
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	Midnight Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> High school/late teens Reddie sharing a bed at a sleepover/camping trip. Eddie wakes up in the middle of the night to Richie spooning him, and they're both hard. Cue sleepy, plausible-deniability rutting against each other, both pretending to be asleep at first, but eventually they push Eddie's pants down and Richie fucks his thighs.
> 
> Bonus if there are other people around so they have to keep really quiet.

Eddie isn’t quite sure what wakes him. The room is cloaked in darkness, quiet other than the snuffling snores from the other beds and the sound of Richie’s heavy sleep-breathing behind him. He’s draped himself over Eddie’s back, one arm slung around his midsection, and it’s way too hot like this with the blanket over them, but Eddie never wants to move. Richie doesn’t really hug him that much anymore when they’re awake, which sucks; he gives really good hugs, especially now that he’s so tall. 

But here in the cabin, with the rest of the Losers sleeping and the sound of owls calling in the woods around him, it’s different. Apparently. This makes the hour-long trip in the back of Mike’s shitty Jeep and the inevitable tick bites he’s going to get when they drag him out hiking tomorrow worth it. Eddie sighs contentedly, and snuggles back against Richie’s body, closing his eyes.

And then stops. There’s something nudging against the base of his spine. That’s—holy shit. That’s Richie’s dick. Richie is hard, and his dick is pressed against Eddie’s back just above his ass.

Eddie should pull back. He should pull back and roll away onto the cold mattress so that Richie isn’t touching him anymore. Instead, for some insane reason, he presses closer, rocking back against Richie. Richie’s cock pulses, and Eddie does it again. He’s getting hard too, his cock filling, tenting out the front of his shorts.

Richie makes a sleepy noise against Eddie’s hair, and Eddie freezes, his heart pounding wildly. But Richie doesn’t pull away; his breathing is still heavy and slow, his hand still slack where it rests on Eddie’s stomach. 

His cock is still hard, as hot as a brand where it’s wedged against Eddie’s back. For a while, neither of them move. Eddie squeezes his eyes shut, trying to will his erection away.

Richie shifts against him, then rolls his hips, the hard length of his dick dragging against Eddie’s spine, and Eddie feels his breath leave him like he’s been punched in the stomach. He rocks back. Richie’s hips move again; now his cock is pressed between the cleft of Eddie’s ass. The inside of Eddie’s underwear is starting to get damp from how much he’s leaking; he’s more turned on than he can ever remember being in his _life_.

This is insane. This is _insane_ , Richie is asleep, he’s asleep and having a wet dream and Eddie is the pervert rubbing against his best friend’s dick like some kind of—

Richie’s fingers twitch on his stomach, the small movement sending prickles of heat over Eddie’s skin. Then his palm flattens, his arm tightening, pulling Eddie back toward him. His breath is hot on Eddie’s ear.

“Eds?” he whispers. “You awake?”

Eddie freezes, his heart rabbiting, his breath caught in his throat. For a moment, he can’t make any sound at all, but then Richie mutters, “ _Shit_ ,” and starts to pull back. Eddie grabs at him before he can, fingers digging into Richie’s warm hip and pulling their bodies tight together.

“Oh, shit,” Richie whispers again, in a very different tone.

“Shut up,” Eddie whispers back. “Just shut up, just—” 

He rocks back again, hears Richie gasp in his ear. Feels Richie’s cock pulse against his spine. Richie’s hand flexes on his stomach, then inches down, his progress achingly slow. He pauses when he reaches the waistband of Eddie’s shorts, and Eddie, feeling wild, grabs his hand and brings it down to where he’s hard and straining against the fabric.

Richie makes another little breathless sound in his ear, shoving his hips forward. His fingers curl around Eddie’s cock. Richie is touching his cock. Richie is touching him, jerking him off clumsily through his shorts and rutting against his back, and Eddie is going to lose his fucking mind.

“Oh, fuck,” Richie whispers, rocking against him. “Oh, fuck, Eddie— _Eddie_ —”

“Don’t—” Eddie whispers back, and Richie freezes, starting to pull away. Eddie grabs at him again. “I didn’t mean _stop_ , just—”

He wriggles, then shoves at the waistband of his shorts, tugging them down over his hips. His cock bobs free. Richie makes another little swallowed noise, then another one when Eddie reaches back to start yanking at his shorts too. He gets with the program a moment later, though, shoving them down, and then there’s just bare, sweaty skin between them. Richie is breathing hard against his neck, and his cock jerks in Eddie’s hand when he reaches back to touch it. He’s so hard, trembling against Eddie, and Eddie thinks that it would take almost nothing to get him off. It’s a heady thought, but a moment later he has a better one. He shifts up, spreading his legs, and guides Richie’s dick between them so that it’s slipping against the cleft of his ass.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Richie mumbles against his hair.

It’s slick with how much they’re sweating. Richie’s dick slides forward until the thick head is nudging at the back of Eddie’s balls, and Eddie can feel the drag of it as Richie pulls back, then shoves forward, burying his face in Eddie’s shoulder and fucking between his legs in earnest. It only takes a few more thrusts before he goes suddenly still and then comes in hot pulses all over Eddie’s ass and thighs. It’s disgusting. It’s the hottest thing that’s ever happened to Eddie in his life. Richie thrusts back against him clumsily; the come-slick head of his cock pushes between Eddie’s asscheeks and then _inside_ him, and Eddie almost swallows his tongue.

“Shit, sorry, sorry,” Richie whispers, pulling away, but Eddie barely hears him. There’s a roaring sound in his ears, his whole body thrumming with panic and arousal. Richie’s dick was just inside him, Richie just _fucked_ him—he grabs at his cock and moans out loud when he wraps his fingers around it.

And then can’t stop moaning. Richie’s hand is on him a moment later, his fingers slick—Richie is jerking him off using his own come, Eddie is going to literally die. He can hear the gasps and moans spilling helplessly from his mouth, but he doesn’t realize how loud he’s being until Richie whispers, frantically, “Eddie, _Eddie_ , you gotta be quiet, you gotta—”

His free hand is on Eddie’s face. Eddie expects him to clap it over his mouth, but instead, Richie tilts his jaw and twists around to kiss him on the lips.

His first kiss. His first kiss, and it’s wet, open-mouthed, clumsy from their positions and how hard they’re both breathing. Richie’s lips are soft, his tongue slick and hot when he licks into Eddie’s mouth and rubs his fingers over the head of his cock and swallows the noise he makes when he comes.

They lie there together like that for a long time, breathing hard. Then Richie ducks his head and kisses Eddie again, careful and slow, and Eddie kisses him back even though he can feel the panic returning. He just had sex. He just had sex, with a guy, with _Richie_ — 

“Don’t freak out,” Richie whispers once they break apart. His breath is hot against Eddie’s lips; Eddie can still feel the drag of his softening cock, the jizz cooling on his stomach and between his legs. “Please don’t freak out now, Eds.”

It’s infuriating how well he knows Eddie, and the familiar thrum of annoyance actually helps calm him down. Eddie goes to pull his shorts back up, then stops, rolling away to reach off the bed and tug his backpack toward him. He’s so fucking glad that he left it close to the bed so he’s not trying to hop across the room with his ass hanging out. There’s a packet of wet wipes in the front pocket; he pulls a handful out, then hands the packet to Richie, who takes it with a muffled snort of laughter.

“I think most of it ended up on you.”

“Yeah, whose fault is that?” Eddie hisses back, scrubbing at himself. He feels better once he’s clean—slightly less insane, anyway—and he drops the wipes in the garbage can and pulls his shorts back up. On his side of the bed, Richie does the same thing, then flops back against the pillow. His dark hair is a wild mess of curls, his face a pale blur in the gloom.

“Wanna cuddle?” he asks. It’s too dark for Eddie to make out his expression, but his tone is both teasing and not, the way Richie always sounds when he wants something so much he can’t bring himself to ask for it seriously.

“Yeah,” Eddie says bluntly, instead of teasing him back. He curls against Richie, fitting his head against the warm hollow of his shoulder. Richie makes a startled sound in the back of his throat; his hand lifts, hovers, then settles carefully on Eddie’s hip. “Now go the fuck to sleep.”

“So fucking bossy,” Richie sighs fondly, and Eddie smiles into his shirt and closes his eyes.


End file.
